Amour, Amour
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Amour, amour… esto es solamente un juego, ¿comprendes?— la abrazó fuertemente, escuchando a sus huesos tronar. Era tan excitante verla de esa forma, sentirla temblar entre sus brazos y escuchar un te amo forzado de sus labios.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores (as)! Bueno, realmente este fanfic se me ocurrió gracias a la canción de Rammstein, no sé al escucharla se me hizo una situación así en mi mente. También a los que están leyendo "Pasante", por favor tenganme paciencia... está en proceso el siguiente capítulo. No digo fechas porque no quiero decepcionarlos, pero les hago saber que no me he olvidado de darles su preciada actualización, sólo que tengo crisis mental xD... ok, no... pero, quiero que el capítulo quede al menos no tan horrible xD... bien, disfruten la siguiente lectura.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, UA, Romance sádico, Lemmon (leve), No final feliz, One shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Amour, amour... **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Llevaba más de media hora acostado en aquel sofá viejo, su mirada perdida no permitía que leyeran los sentimientos que estaban almacenados en ese momento. Una rata pasó a su lado, pero no le importó. Llevó su mano a su frente, como si quisiera checarse la temperatura de su cuerpo. Estaba caliente, y eso que las únicas prendas que lo cubrían era un simple pantalón de dormir color negro. Puso las plantas de sus pies en el suelo llenó de vidrios–causados por una botella de licor–, rodeó la zona esperando que no se le encajara ninguno de esas pequeñas partes cristalinas.

Soltó su cabello dejándolo libre, lo peinó con la mano y volvió atárselo, dejando un mechón cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Entró al que parecía ser el cuarto de baño, lo miró con detenimiento y un notable desinterés se apoderó de su mirada.

Unas cuantas llaves oxidadas podían observarse con sólo entrar; la regadera goteaba un líquido verdoso e incluso el piso estaba lleno de porquerías. Agradecía que no tuviera que sentarse en aquel retrete maloliente, era una ventaja tener pene.

Escuchó unos pequeños sollozos, pero decidió ignorarlos. Sacó agua limpia de un bote y lavó sus manos; frunció el ceño al escuchar los sollozos más audibles. Su cabeza en ese momento era una bomba de tiempo y justo en ese momento esos malditos lloriqueos habían decidido comenzar.

«Mierda» pensó Butch, al sentir una punzada en el pie, lo revisó y como pensó, se le había clavado un vidrio y ahora sangraba. Abrió el botiquín del baño, esperando encontrar algo que no fuera toxico.

La puerta del botiquín se despegó, la madera estaba podrida o muy dañada. Butch lanzó la puerta a la tina de baño que estaba al fondo, miró un liquido rojizo resbalar por la tina; un olor desagradable inundó el lugar, haciendo que éste sólo arrugara la nariz. Tomó un pequeño bote de alcohol, sacó el vidrio con un poco de rudeza y dejó caer el alcohol sobre el pie; absteniéndose de decir alguna queja de dolor.

Se levantó y tiró el botecito de alcohol vacio. Miró de reojo aquel liquido rojizo que ya había empapado el suelo, después lo limpiaría si no es que se resecaba en el suelo. Salió del baño antes de que aquella pestilencia lo matara, era repugnante ese olor. Se dirigió a su habitación, esperando no encontrar algo que lo disgustara.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, amour*?—preguntó Butch, recargándose en la pared. Miró detenidamente a la chica que ataba las sabanas en ese momento; recibió una mirada sorprendida y a la vez temerosa de parte de ella, golpeó el mueble que tenía a un lado provocándole un sobresalto.

—Por favor… por… por favor, déjame ir. —suplicó aquella chica de bellos ojos verdes. Butch hizo una mueca de fastidio, no le gustaba que sus presas* lloraran, era fastidioso.

—No entiendo. Acaso, ¿no estás contenta conmigo, _amour_? —dijo Butch, sin poder evitar que un tono de molestia saliera de su voz. Se acercó ella, sin pasar por desapercibida cualquier reacción que presentaba a cada segundo que él se acercaba.

—N-no es eso…—Butch puso su mano suavemente en la mejilla de ella, viendo como ésta cerraba los ojos, pensando que la abofetearía. Realmente, no tenía ninguna intención de golpearla–al menos no en ese momento–. Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el delgado cuello de ella, el estremecimiento que mostró hizo que sus labios se curvaran, formando una sínica sonrisa.

—Amour, amour…—lamió suavemente su mejilla, el sabor salado era prueba de que había estado llorando. Sin mencionar aquel camino reseco de lágrimas que podía ver con facilidad.

—Por… fa… favor… no más…—dijo Kaoru, desapartándolo una pulgada. Butch arqueó una ceja, realmente hoy se sentía muy caliente… más que en otros días. Parecía un maldito animal en celo, y, ¿ella decía que parara?

—Shh… no te permito hablar. —dijo Butch, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja; hace varios días que la tenía encerrada en ese lugar. Complacerlo sexualmente por completo, era esa su labor. Realmente no entendía de qué se quejaba, muchas mujeres tanto prostitutas como de categoría deseaban pasar su _última noche_ con él. Ella ya había durado dos semanas y aún así, le exigía que la liberara; eso lo _frustraba_. Él no podía evitar pensar en que los únicos deseos que tenía por salir su presa eran porque quería ir a revolcarse con otro.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los pequeños golpes en su pecho, dejó de apretar el cuello de ella, algo despreocupado. No le tomaba ni la menor importancia si le hacía o no daño. Miró las marcas de su apretón en el cuello de ésta, encima de otras más que le había dejado del mismo modo–vagando en sus pensamientos–.

—No… no… no te me acerques. —dijo Kaoru con voz temblorosa, escupió un poco de sangre y se alejó de él, ocultándose dentro del clóset. Butch la miró, se levantó y tocó tres veces aquella puerta de madera. Sabía que pronto saldría de ahí, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo la respiración.

—Sal de ahí o me harás enojar, amour. —dijo Butch, contó hasta cinco y vio como la puerta se abría, dejando caer dos cuerpos al suelo. Tomó el cuerpo que seguía vivo y lo aventó bruscamente a la cama, provocando un gemido de dolor que definitivamente lo había excitado.

Se puso sobre la chica, acorralándola, no dejándole ninguna escapatoria. Miró a sus ojos vagar a aquel cuerpo que aún estaba tirado y pronto se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dai…—susurró Kaoru, empezando a llorar. Butch miró con desinterés aquel cuerpo inerte en el suelo, volvió a mirar a Kaoru y mordió fuertemente su cuello. Un líquido rojizo escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, siempre era lo mismo: amenazarla con matar a su familia si se le ocurría huir.

Desgarró la parte de ropa que le quedaba y miró el cuerpo moreteado de la chica, esa imagen… esa imagen lo excitaba más.

—Haz lo que te digo o la siguiente será tu madre. —dijo Butch, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La miró asentir y no pudo sentirse más egocéntrico, todo eso había comenzado como un juego y acabado en una locura. Una locura de amor.

_— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Butch, levemente sonrojado. Era la primera vez que le confesaba su amor a Kaoru Matsubara, su mejor amiga y ahora, esperaba tener una respuesta positiva de ella; aunque realmente…_

_—No puedo, tú sabes que tengo novio. Y… lo amo. —dijo Kaoru, algo apenada. Ambos eran amigos desde preescolar, hasta el ahora nivel de preparatoria. _

_Butch sintió una punzada en su pecho, era como si lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. _

_»Lo lamento, Butch… te quiero mucho pero no de esa forma. » Continuo hablando Kaoru, Butch sólo pudo sonreír y asentir a aquellas palabras lejanas que pronunciaba ella; podía sentir a alguien quitarle varias partes de su cuerpo, como lo hacían cachitos. _

_—No importa, Kaoru… no te preocupes, sólo… quería que quedara claro como me siento. Pero, eso no es todo lo que quería decirte… ¿sabes?_

_—Butch… yo…_

_—Pasado mañana, regreso a Francia. —dijo Butch, mirándola a los ojos. La expresión de sorpresa en ella fue tan evidente que él sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa. _

_— ¿Por qué? Pensé que te quedarías a vivir con tu…_

_—Mi madre ha decidido ir con mi padre también, no quieren dejarme solo… así que… yo también me voy. Pero… quita esa cara, yo volveré por ti. —dijo Butch, sonriéndole. Dándole un abrazo repentino, apretándola fuerte contra su cuerpo. Inhaló su aroma un par de veces, ignorando la queja de Kaoru por no dejarla respirar. _

_«Definitivamente, volveré por ti» pensó Butch, dejándola por fin respirar; recibiendo un golpe de parte de ella. _

Metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Kaoru, le gustaba escucharla gemir. Ya fuera de placer o de dolor para él era excitante, demasiado como para rasgarla por dentro. Degusto aquellos jugos que había obtenido, escupió entre los senos de ella y los apretó sin cuidado alguno. Jaló sus pezones, tratando de provocar una erección en estos, obteniéndola al instante.

En cuestión de segundos, abrió sus piernas y entró en ella esperando sentir aquel calor que tanto lo inundaba cada noche, cada momento del día.

— ¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Por… por favor, ya! —dijo Kaoru, siendo penetrada por un completo animal. Butch deseaba que se callará, acaso no sabía que: ¿el calor aumentaba con cada suplica de ella?

Butch rasgó el vientre de Kaoru, sacándole un poco de sangre. ¿Acaso no se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo? No, ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable si ella lo había provocado?

_— ¡Butch! —gritó Kaoru, corriendo a abrazarlo. Butch dejó caer sus maletas, para corresponder el abrazo de su amiga–del amor de su vida–. La saludó, ignorando aquel comentario sarcástico de ella acerca de su acento. Después de la efusiva bienvenida, decidieron irse al nuevo departamento del chico._

_»Has crecido bastante, hasta pareces más fuerte. »Comentó Kaoru, riéndose un poco de la cara del chico. Butch sonrió un poco y la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente. _

_—Las cosas cambian, amour…—dijo Butch, apropósito para molestarla. Miró la cara de molestia de ella y rió un poco—. Y hablando de cambiar… ¿aun sigues con Daniel? —preguntó con un tono desinteresado. _

_—No me llames así, y… sí, aun sigo con él. _

_—Ya veo…_

_— ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna chica francesa? _

_—Ninguna. —dijo Butch con simpleza, había tenido muchas amantes. Pero, seguramente Kaoru estaba preguntando por alguna novia; no por sus amantes. El silencio se hizo incomodo, Butch miró a Kaoru abriendo la boca; estaba seguro que ella quería romper aquel silencio que se había formado, pero que simplemente no sabía cómo. _

_Así transcurrió el camino, ella sin poder romper el silencio y él sin ninguna intención de romperlo. _

_— ¡Que lindo! —exclamó Kaoru, al ver el departamento en el que viviría Butch. Él lo miró con un poco de desinterés, se veía más grande en las fotografías. Al menos no tendría que soportar las quejas de sus estúpidos vecinos._

_— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Butch, metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos. La miró de reojo, avergonzándola al instante al darle entender que su comentario había sido demasiado obvio como para demostrarle su emoción. _

_—Sí, es bonito. ¡Mira tu habitación! —dijo Kaoru, abriendo la puerta maravillada. _

_—Sé mi esposa. —dijo Butch, de repente. Recibió la mirada extrañada de ella, una mirada que lo molestaba; sabía que diría a continuación…_

_—Butch, yo… no puedo. Enserio quiero mucho a…_

_— ¿Qué? Pero, si yo no te estoy preguntando. —dijo Butch, mirándola. Ahora siendo el extrañado él—. Te estoy ordenando. _

_Su mirada se hizo tan profunda, que podría apostar que le provocó varios escalofríos. _

_— ¿Qué? Ja, ja… buena broma, joven Ruff. —dijo Kaoru, mirándolo. En realidad no sabía si sonreír o no. _

_—Claro… es broma. —dijo Butch con mucha tranquilidad, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió._

Aumentó el ritmo conforme los gemidos de ella se hacían más constantes y fuertes, mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Tomó fuertemente los glúteos de ella y sintió su orgasmo llegar.

—Es una pesadilla. —dijo Kaoru entre murmullos, tocó su hombro adolorido y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—Duerme, amour… para que cuando despiertes, ya todo haya terminado. —Butch la abrazó, sintiendo a ella ceder. Había pocos momentos en los que ella dejaba que la tocará sin tener que usar la violencia.

—Eso es lo que más deseo…—dijo Kaoru, sollozó un poco en su pecho y se aferró a él; no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir en ese momento.

Butch la miró sumergida en su mundo, con los ojos completamente abiertos, mirando a ningún lugar en específico. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que él le pedía que durmiera; ella se rehusaba a cerrar los ojos, prefería sumergirse en los profundos mares de sus pensamientos.

_—Ámame, porque si no tu familia lo pagara caro. _

_—A veces tus juegos me asustan. _

_—Es sólo un juego… Kaoru. No tienes por qué temer. _

Acarició el cabello de Kaoru, enredándolo varias veces en sus dedos. Miró el cuerpo del hermano mayor de ésta aun tirado en el suelo, se desapartó de ella y caminó hasta él, volviéndolo a colocar en _su lugar de descanso_.

_—Deberías alejarte de él, no me gusta cómo __«juegan». —dijo Dai, seriamente a su hermana._

_—Tranquilízate, es mi mejor amigo. Además… es sólo un juego. _

_—Kaoru, que te diga que te va a matar por no amarlo no es un juego._

_—Claro que lo es, ¿no es así, amour? —dijo Butch, sonriendo. Apareciendo detrás de él, dándole a sentir un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. _

_—Hmm…_

_—Tranquilo, viejo… ¿no creerás que realmente soy un psicópata o sí? No soy como los locos a los que tratas. —dijo Butch, viéndolo levantarse. Sabía que eso lo ofendía, a pesar de ser un psiquiatra su mente era muy débil cuando lo provocaban. _

_—No pienso eso… pienso que eres peor. —dijo Dai, molesto. Butch lo miró alejarse, su sonrisa no parecía desaparecer; volteó hacia Kaoru y la tomó de la mano. _

_—Un día de estos, creo que mataré a tu hermano. —besó su mano, viéndola a los ojos._

Butch aseguró aquella puerta del closet, todo ese cuarto estaba hecho una mierda. Sin mencionar la peste de varias partes del departamento, tenía que buscar otro lugar en dónde quedarse. Volver a Francia por el momento no estaba en sus planes, tantas muertes que había provocado… sería muy estúpido volver de su parte. Tal vez, viajaría a Rusia. Le parecía una buena opción, pero… no podría llevar a Kaoru en una maleta. Sería muy obvio.

Encendió su cigarro, empezándolo a fumar para relajarse.

_— ¿Te enteraste? _

_— ¿De qué?_

_—Hubo otra muerte, una modelo famosa. —dijo Kaoru, mostrándole el periódico. _

_—Qué pena, por ella._

_—Sí, al parecer los policías no han encontrado nada. Ni siquiera rastros de ADN. ¿No la conocías? _

_—Sí, pero hace varios meses que no la veía. —mintió._

Butch se acercó a Kaoru que aun continuaba perdida en su mundo, puso su oreja en el pecho de ella. Su corazón seguía latiendo, esa era una buena noticia al menos para él. Pasó sus manos por los ojos de ésta, cerrándolos. Viendo que el liquido cristalino que siempre trazaba su camino por las mejillas de ella, aparecía nuevamente para remarcar su lugar que había trazado antes.

—Amour, amour… esto es solamente un juego, ¿comprendes?

La abrazó fuertemente, escuchando a sus huesos tronar. Era tan excitante verla de esa forma, sentirla temblar entre sus brazos y escuchar un «te amo» forzado de sus labios. Pero, no debía hacerse a la falsa idea de que lo amaba; no… eso sólo era un juego.

Sabía que en ese momento: él era el ser más odiado por Kaoru. Sin embargo, ella debería saber que: eso a él, poco le importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?

Amour* Amor

Presas* se refería a las victimas de Butch.

Si no recibo más de 20 reviews en este fanfic dejaré de escribir... ¬¬... ok, no xD... jajaja. En fin, si dejan un review se los agradeceré mucho, yo siento que los reviews motivan a mis historias y a mí xD... Gracias por leer!


End file.
